Starting Over
by Mz. Riskay
Summary: Hermione was going to tell George that he was going to be a father on the night of Harry's 18th birthday party. Then she found out he cheated on her & moves to New York to start a life without him. 12 years later, she's back. And she hasn't forgotten. GHr
1. Starting Over

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Emily Granger._

**Prologue: Starting Over**  
  
_Hermione's Point of View_  
  
It was Harry's 18th birthday, and his aunt and uncle were letting him throw a party at their house while they went on that long awaited vacation with Dudley, Harry's cousin, to Majorca . They're on much better terms now, since he saved their lives when Voldemort attacked their neighborhood and was about to blow it all up into smithereens. They finally started to see that having a witch or wizard around might actually be a good thing.  
  
Anyway, back to the party. A lot of our former classmates came; everyone from the DA, a few kids who were friends with Fred and George. All in all, it was pretty fun. No alcohol, at least, it was supposed to be that way, but you never know at these things.  
  
Life was perfect. Voldemort was gone. We'd just graduated from Hogwarts. And I was dating the most wonderful man in the world: George Weasley. Unexpected, I know, but there's just something about whenever we're together that's oh-so-magical. That just sounded really cheesy, but, hey, it's the truth!  
  
George and I had come separately to Harry's party because he and Fred ran a joke shop (_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, aka 3W) in Diagon Alley, and they had to close up shop. I arrived at the Dursley's early so Ron and I could help Harry set everything up. We put a Silencing Charm on the whole house so the neighbors wouldn't be disturbed, and I put another spell on the house to make it seem 'normal' to the Muggles. We went around like crazy, bewitching everything so it wouldn't be dirty or break. His aunt is a neat- freak after all, not that I should be talking.  
  
People started arriving at around 7:00. By 9:00, the house was full of people dancing. I remember seeing Fred and George just arrive with their arms full of magic tricks as a gift to Harry. I waved to George, but I don't think he saw me because he didn't wave back. I had to tell him the great news: I was pregnant.  
  
I was in the kitchen tying up all of the trash bags, shrinking them, and banishing them to the trash can outside, when I heard the kitchen door open. I turned around to look, and it was George.  
  
I threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Hey! I need to tell you something! I'm-"  
  
"Hi," he broke in, a little sullenly.  
  
Immediately I realized that something was wrong. "What's the matter with you? Are you tired?" "Hermione," he breathed deeply, "we need to talk." The kitchen door opened again, and it was Ron looking livid.  
  
"You bloody well better tell her now, George, or else I will!" he shouted.  
  
I was lost. What was going on? "George?" I asked, "Ron? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well..." George began. "I... I..."  
  
"Bloody hell George!" Ron shouted. "Tell her right now!" His voice was getting louder, and Harry, Fred, and Ginny ran inside.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry..." George mumbled.  
  
I came closer to him. "What? What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Spit it out! C'mon, George!" I urged gently. Ron pushed him away from me. "Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" I yelled.  
  
"Hermione, do you remember Katie Bell?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... Former Gryffindor Chaser, George's ex-girlfriend..."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"George has been cheating on you with Katie!"  
  
I felt the color drain out of my face. "_What...?_" I asked, thunderstruck.  
  
"He's been meeting up with Katie in secret for the past 6 months, Hermione!"  
  
I looked at Ron. "You're lying... George... he would never do that!" I looked at George desperately, but he was looking at the ground. I walked over to him again, and lifted up his chin so he would look at me. "George?" I asked quietly. "You'd never do that to me, right? Ron's lying right?"  
  
He moved his face out of my grasp and stared at the floor again. I felt sickened. "Oh god..." I said backing away. "You... Oh god..." Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
  
George moved towards me. "Hermione," he said reaching for me, "I'm sorry... I love you. I love you so much! Katie didn't mean anything to me! I swear! It's you I love, Hermione!" My mind flashed back to all of our happy memories. The first time we kissed, our first date, the day he told me he loved me, the night I gave myself to him... Suddenly, everything was numb. I couldn't feel a thing.  
  
I stared at him in the eye. "All of your lies..." I said in a harsh voice I didn't recognize as my own. "All of your stupid lies. You make me sick." I punched him hard in the nose. "_I hate you... I hate you... I hate you..._" I chanted over and over, glaring at him as he fell to the ground; nose obviously broken.  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Fred kneeled next to him. "I'm so sorry things had to end up this way, George," Harry said softly, not meaning for me to hear.  
  
Then it hit me. "You... all of you..." I stepped clumsily to the back door. They all stood up and tried to come near me. "You... knew?" I whispered disbelievingly. Tears flowed freely down my face. "You helped him... do this to me?"  
  
"Hermione... It's not what you think," Harry began.  
  
"It's not what I think?" I said dangerously. "You know what, Harry James Potter? _FUCK YOU_. Fuck all of you. I thought you were my friends, and you all... You let me get hurt like this! I HATE YOU. _I HATE ALL OF YOU!_" I screamed and ran out of the house.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur. I remember Apparating to my flat in London and packing everything. I quickly wrote a letter to my parents telling them that me and George were over, and I was going to start over in New York. Then I sent off my owl, Misty, to their house and told her to meet me in London.  
  
Then I Apparated to the Ministry and told them I wanted to live in New York now, and I needed a place to stay. I paid for all of it and they gave me the address to my new home, and with a 'pop!', there I was, in my new home.  
  
"Starting over..." I whispered, patting my stomach. "I'm starting over..." 


	2. Emily

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Blah blah blah... You know the rest..._  
  
**Chapter One: Emily  
**

Emily Granger looked out of the window at the city of London. She and her mom were on a plane to London, where her mom got a job offer to work as a writer in a magazine called Witch Weekly. Emily was supposed to be starting her second of seven years at a magic school called Hogwarts. Her mom had told her lots of wonderful things about her school, and all of the people she'd met over the years. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was supposed to be a cool dude.  
  
She found out her mom had actually been classmates with the famous Harry Potter, which was so cool! She saw a picture of her mom, Harry, and a red- haired boy in one of her mom's photo albums. They looked as if they were really close friends, with their arms around each other and smiling and all. She saw a picture of her dad too. He looked like he was a really nice person too, but her mom never really talked about him. In fact, she never talked about her past life at all. Or at least, she kept it at a bare minimum.  
  
Emily never pried about her mom's past. Just mentioning Harry Potter's name was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She never knew her dad's name, and she never asked. Her mom was a great mom. They could be like best friends, at times, except for when Emily got into fights at school. Then the 'mother- side' would take over. Emily slouched back into her seat and dozed off.  
  
Hermione glanced over at her daughter and studied her. She looked almost exactly like herself, curly hair, and everything, except for her hair. Her hair was a dark auburn, which she kept short, and usually underneath some kind of hat. Emily's eyes were the same color, but the shape definitely came from George, as did her love of outdoor sports and playing tricks on people. Even though Emily was only 12, she was the same height as her mother already.  
  
"Lee," Hermione whispered, using her nickname for her daughter. "_Lee!_" Hermione shook her daughter. "Get changed! We're almost there!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Emily yawned. She grabbed her carry-on and strode over to the bathroom and came out looking completely different in 2 minutes. Emily's hazel eyes were outlined with think black eyeliner, and her lips were glossed. Her curly hair was underneath a black beanie. She was wearing black fishnet stockings underneath dark red cut-off shorts. A fitted I 3 NY shirt was worn over a black long-sleeved shirt was under a custom-made black knitted sweater which remained unbottoned, and a pair of black Chucks completed the ensemble.  
  
"Mom, go change..." Emily nudged gently.  
  
"Going!" Hermione grabbed her carry-on, and changed quickly too. She came out wearing a pair of black, low-riding, flares, an emerald shirt, and a black leather jacket with black Adio shoes. Her short, wild, brown hair was left down. "You look cool Mom!" Emily exclaimed as her mother sat down.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I try, sweetie, I try..."  
  
In a half-hour, they arrived in the airport. Emily started off towards the baggage claim with her carry-on and 2 skateboards in her arms. "Lee! Get over here now!" Hermione hissed. "The Ministry has already had our luggage delivered to our new house!"  
  
"Oh... Can we go shopping then?" Emily said pouting playfully.  
  
Hermione laughed. "That look never works on me, but I suppose we should be buying your school things before it gets too late." Hermione dragged Emily to a bathroom. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the 2 carry-ons and shrunk them. Then she put the miniature bags into a pocket in her jacket, and zipped it up. "Let's go."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George say outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for lunch. They met there at least once a week just to be caught up with everything. Harry and Ginny have been married for 12 years and had a 12 year old son named James, after Harry's father. Ron and Luna have been married for 5 years and had a baby on the way. Fred and Angelina have been dating for the past three years, and have been engaged for 4 months. Their wedding is supposed to be in September, Angelina's favorite month because she liked it when all of the leaves were starting to turn yellow and fall. Plus, September meant that a new Quidditch season was starting.  
  
Fred and George still run their joke shop. They opened one in Hogsmeade. They alternate weeks in each shop, and still come up with new, wacky things for Hogwarts students. Luna wrote for the Witch Weekly gossip column. Ron worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ginny worked in the Department of International Relations, and Harry was an Auror.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" James called out from a nearby bench. He was sitting with his best friends Thomas and Michael. "Can I have that-"he got cut off by someone on a skateboard nearly crashing into him and fell over. He looked up and saw that person stop, pick up their board, and walk over. Everyone crowded near him asking if he was alright.  
  
"Sorry dude. Are you injured? My mom can fix it, if you are. She's an awesome witch." said a stranger that sounded like they were from America. It was the skateboarder.  
  
"No," James mumbled. He blushed partly because they group of adults near him were embarrassing him, and partly because they were embarrassing him in front of a girl.  
  
Everyone looked up and the stranger and stood. They watched as the girl took off her beanie and shook out her curls.  
  
"_Hermione..?_" George whispered, disbelievingly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Uh-"the girl began.  
  
"What have you done to your hair?" Ginny squeaked. "It's... red!"  
  
They girl started to look irritated. "Look. First of all, my hair is _auburn_, _not_ red. Second, my name isn't 'Hermione'. My name is _Emily_. Hermione is-"she got cut off by her mother's voice.  
  
"_EMILY ELIZABETH GRANGER!_" Hermione yelled going over to her daughter on her skateboard, expertly stopping herself in front of the group of people and proceeded to scold her daughter. "What did I tell you about going near tables?"  
  
"Hermione-"Harry said weakly.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "You could have _killed_ someone!"  
  
"'Mione-"  
  
"Not even _2 hours_ in England, and already you're pulling off stunts like this again?! You are so _GROUNDED_!"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
Hermione turned to James and looked at him. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"N-no..." James stuttered, afraid of this woman. His head hurt so bad.  
  
"You're lying. I know you are." Hermione pulled James to her and examined his face carefully. "You're bleeding on your head, buddy." She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. "There!" Hermione grinned putting away her wand. "All better!"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," Hermione said tiredly.  
  
"'Mione..." Harry poked at her to see if she was real.  
  
Hermione snapped. She glared at Harry. "Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are? I'm helping the kid that my daughter knocked over, and you started _poking_ me as if I were some kind of stuffed animal!" Her eyes narrowed. "Touch me one more time, and I swear to god I'll rearrange your face." She turned away, and started to go off on her skateboard.  
  
"Hermione," said voice. A familiar voice.  
  
Hermione's head snapped around to look at them. They all looked so familiar. "How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione? It's me... George."  
  
Hermione stood there, shocked. "_George?_" she whispered softly. She picked up her board and walked over to him. She reached out her hand as if to caress his face, just like how she did so many times, so many years ago.  
  
**_SMACK!_**  
  
Hermione slapped him across the face. "Fuck you," she spat. She turned to Emily. "Let's go." And they walked into a grate and yelled "12 London Alley!". In a flicker of a flame, they were gone.  
  
Everyone reeled in shock. They 3 boys had disappeared right after James was healed, so that left the adults standing together, staring at the spot that Hermione had just been a second ago.  
  
"Oh my god," Ginny breathed. "That girl... She was Hermione's daughter?"

----------

Author's Note: R&R! Give me some ideas for the next chapter!

=)


	3. Don't

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... =(_

**Chapter 2: Don't**  
  
Emily and Hermione arrived at their house. They just plopped themselves down on the floor in the midst of all the boxes and furniture.  
  
"Mom...?" Emily whispered tapping her mother gently. "Mom, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled through her tears. "Oh honey, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just an accident."  
  
Emily looked up sharply. "Well, I was talking about you and that man you just slapped, but I'm sorry about that too."  
  
Hermione let out a hollow laugh. "I'm not sorry I slapped that _asshole_..." she mumbled.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What is it, Lee?"  
  
"Who was that anyway?"  
  
Hermione looked at her hands and sighed. "That, honey, was a man I fell in love with a long time ago..."  
  
"You mean... _He's_ my...?"  
  
"Yes he is," Hermione looked at her daughter. "Do you want to know what happened?"  
  
"More than anything," Emily breathed. "Please... I want to know what happened."  
  
And so, Hermione began to tell her daughter about the worst night of her life. The night she was betrayed by everything and everyone she had ever trusted.**(Back at Diagon Alley)**  
  
"Holy shit," Fred said aloud. "Holy _SHIT_."  
  
"Fred! Shut up!" Ginny scolded smacking her older brother on the arm.

"Hermione has a daughter..." Ron thought aloud.  
  
"I wonder who the father is...?" Fred said to no one in particular. Then everyone looked at George, who was staring at the ground. "George? Are you alright?" Before he could answer, Luna and Justin Finch-Fletchley came running to them.  
  
"Ron!" Luna shrieked when they reached the group. "Hermione's here! She owled Justin last night, but he just got the owl this morning because the owl came from New York!" She jumped up and down happily. "Can you believe it? She's _here_!" Luna waved a picture in front of Ron's face. "And this is her daughter, Emily Granger! She looks _just like_ our Hermione!"  
  
"Luna, sweetie," Ron said calming her down. "We know." He told Luna and Justin what had just happened.  
  
"Whoa..." Justin said turning to George. "What did you do George?"  
  
"Well, that would have been expected right?" drawled a voice behind them. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat. "And what do you know about anything? And why do you sound weird?"  
  
"For your information, _Weasel_, Hermione and I became close friends when she moved to New York. We lived pretty close to each other and worked together for this American entertainment magazine called 'People'. Naturally, I know what happened that night." Draco smirked at them. "And I don't blame her at all for her actions." Everyone, except for Justin, gaped at him.  
  
"_You_... were _friends_... with _Hermione_?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Did I stutter, Potty?" Draco scowled.  
  
"He's telling the truth, you know," Justin said suddenly walking to Draco. "I went to America for a few months because of a Ministry assignment, and I stayed with Hermione and Emily. Draco and Hermione are actually pretty close, whether you like it or not." Justin turned to Draco. "What happened to you? What are you doing here? Where's Sarah?"  
  
"Sarah?" Harry asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"Sarah is my wife, Potty," Draco responded icily.  
  
"_Wife?_" Fred sputtered. "Who in their right mind would marry _you_?"  
  
"I would," came another voice. A beautiful brunette came up to Draco and kissed his cheek. "I am Sarah Malfoy," she said smiling charmingly at everyone. "Justin, Mary Anne is waiting for you at Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Oh, I best be off. See you later, everyone!" And Justin Disapparated to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Draco darling, we'd better get going too. We have a banquet to attend on the Parkinson's estate." She smiled at everyone once more. "Nice meeting you all," And then Sarah and Draco Disapparated. Then Luna said that she should be heading back to the office before her boss noticed she was gone.  
  
Fred, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George were shocked once more. The whole world had flipped upside down. Draco and Hermione were friends; Hermione had a daughter...  
  
George started to walk away until Fred stopped him. "George? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going after her," he said with his jaw set. And in the blink of an eye, he Flooed away.

Hermione was busy decorating the house. She made Emily go outside and explore her surroundings while she magicked everything into place. Emily was, after all, only 12, and was still underage. After an hour, the house was perfect. All of her appliances, including the TV, computer, Emily's and her laptop, and phone were bewitched to work without magic.  
  
While Hermione was cooking dinner the Muggle way, she heard someone arrive in the fireplace by Floo Powder. She poked her head in the living room and saw George standing there.  
  
"What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?" Hermione snarled.  
  
"Hermione, if you would just let me explain..." George said walking towards her.  
  
Hermione held out a spatula in front of her threateningly. "Get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you-"  
  
She was interrupted by Emily walking inside taking off her rollerblades and helmet. "Mom, did you know that-?" She saw George and her mom. "What's going on?"  
  
"Sweetie, go to your room. George and I have to discuss a few things." As Emily walked upstairs, Hermione turned to go back into the kitchen. George followed her.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about everything." George started his speech.  
  
"I'm over all of this already. You and I are no longer together, thanks to you. And I've gotten on with my life. I'm happy. I had a great job in America, and I have a great job here. I've got a new house, and I'm back with my family again after 12 years. And... I've got Emily. That's all I need."

George looked at Hermione, expecting for her to say she was married or had a boyfriend. "Emily?"  
  
"Yes, Emily my daughter." Hermione put rice in the rice cooker and turned it on.  
  
"Hermione..." George said coming closer.  
  
"What?" Hermione snarled chopping up some carrots.  
  
"Who's Emily's father?" he asked softly. Hermione stopped and stared at the carrots. He saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hermione... is Emily my daughter too?" he whispered. She didn't answer. "Is she-?"  
  
"Yes, Emily's your daughter!" she yelled suddenly, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Happy now? Emily Elizabeth Granger is _your _daughter George Weasley, but I raised her. And if you _try_ to take her away from me, I swear to god I'll-"  
  
George had his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to try and do that to you Hermione," he said looking at her straight in the eye for the first time in 12 years. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the last time she looked him in the eye. That night she found out the truth. George choked back a sob. "I-I know y-you love her 'Mione, and-"  
  
"_Don't_," Hermione snarled, "call me that."  
  
"Look, I just wanted to know, alright? Is that such a crime? You never even told me!"  
  
"_Told you?_" Hermione's eyes were suddenly bright with tears, her hair a wild mess. "I _was_ going to tell you George! I wanted to tell you that-" Hermione stopped, tears falling from her face. "I-I... _Shit_," she fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
George kneeled down and automatically tried to wipe away her tears but she brushed moved her face, not wanting to touch him. "Hermione, I told you I was sorry..."  
  
"I know you are George," Hermione whispered. "You're always sorry. Sorry about everything. Thinking that if you say 'sorry' I'd just forgive and forget just like how I always did!" She looked at his face, which was now covered in tears too. "I'm sorry too," she added.  
  
"What?" He looked at her, somewhat hopeful, and somewhat in shock.  
  
"I'm _sorry_ I ever met you," Hermione said looking away again. "I'm _sorry_ that you had to be the one I had to fall in love with. I'm _sorry_ that I ever cared about you," she said with her voice turning into a harsh whisper.  
  
"Hermione, don't say that. You don't really mean it, do you?"  
  
"_Don't_," she said between sobs, "don't tell me what I feel, George. Don't act like you know me, because you don't. I'm a complete stranger to you. I always was. Stupid me, I was actually fooled by everything you said, acting like a lovesick little girl. Like a little _plaything_ for you! You _promised_ me-"she sobbed "you _promised_ me that you would never ever hurt me. You _promised_ me that you would love me forever. I can't believe I trusted you. I gave you my heart, and you just tossed it away as if it were nothing. So don't think that I'm willing to forget about it, no matter how long it's been." She broke down and couldn't say another word.  
  
"Oh Hermione," George said taking her into his arms crying too. "Hermione, I love you so much. I just... I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, smelling the familiar scent of her soft brown hair, and she just cried and cried. He kissed her hair telling her over and over that he was sorry and that he loved her so much.  
  
"Why... why..." she repeated. They just stayed there for a few minutes, on the kitchen floor, Hermione enveloped in George's arms.  
  
All of a sudden, there came a scream. "_Mommy!!!!_" a voice cried out.  
  
They both jumped up. "_Emily!_" Hermione shouted racing upstairs to Emily's room, George following closely. Emily was nowhere to be seen. Hermione looked out of the window, and saw her daughter's body on the ground, seemingly lifeless. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "George! George!" she screamed. "Emily's in the yard! She's hurt!"  
  
Hermione ran downstairs, too panicked to use magic, and raced to her daughter's body being held in George's arms.  
  
"St. Mungo's," was all George managed to get out.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Floo. We'll Floo there..."  
  
And they went.

**Author's Note: I think I dragged out the whole kitchen scene, but I felt really... SAPPY.. Haha...  
  
Read and Review!  
  
=)**


	4. Conversing

_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING. pout_  
  
_Author's Note: The long awaited Chapter 4. I love all of my faithful reviewers! You guys are the bomb-diggity!!! (I don't know what the HELL that was... Spur of the moment thing, ya know?) Anyways... Onward!_  
  
**Chapter Four: Conversing**  
  
George and Hermione were in the waiting room in St. Mungo's sitting as far from each other as possible, pretending to be deeply absorbed in read the Daily Prophet. Suddenly, the sound of a small crowd shouting broke the silence of the hospital. Justin, Draco, Sarah, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Fred, and Michael had apparently Flooed into the same grate with exceptionally bad timing, causing new arrivals to land on one another. The witch at the counter glanced at them lazily over the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ and muttered, "_Silencio_", and went back to reading her magazine.  
  
Everyone stopped for a moment to glare at the witch, but she was too absorbed in her magazine to notice. Then, the group ran over to either Hermione or George. Draco, Justin, and Sarah obviously went to Hermione while everyone else went to George.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at everyone. "Finite Incantatem," she said quietly sitting back down in her seat.  
  
"Thanks, Mione," Justin gasped gratefully.  
  
"How is she?" Draco said in a low voice.  
  
Hermione looked up at the three tiredly. She looked terrible. Her hair was in disarray, and she had bags under her bloodshot eyes. "They're not sure. The Healer said that she fell and landed on her head. She has a blood clot near her brain, and with Emily being so young and all..." Hermione choked.  
  
Sarah kneeled in front of Hermione and hugged her. "Oh Mione... You've been through so much..." she murmured softly patting Hermione's back. "Em will be alright. She'll pull through this. We all know what a strong girl Emily is. Look at who she has for a mother!"  
  
"My baby... My poor Emily..." Hermione sobbed. "What have I _done_?"  
  
"Mya," Justin whispered, "it's _not_ your fault. It was an accident." Sarah, Draco, and Justin enveloped her into a huge hug.  
  
Everyone else stopped talking and watched the group of four hugging each other; each of them feeling a pang of guilt. They started to make their way towards Hermione when a Healer walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Is Miss Granger here?" the Healer asked glancing at his clipboard.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to the Healer. "Is Emily awake yet?" she asked in a tremulous voice.  
  
"Yes she is, Miss Granger. She asked for you the moment she got up," he replied kindly. Instantly, Hermione sprinted to Emily's room.  
  
The Healer looked at everyone else. "I think Emily needs a minute with her mother. After a while, you may all go in to visit her. Good day to you all," he said walking away.  
  
Everyone sighed and began settling themselves into a chair when Mrs. Weasley ran in breathlessly. She looked very angry.  
  
"_George Weasley_!" she shouted. "What's all this talk about your _daughter_ being in St. Mungo's? You don't even have a daughter!"  
  
"Actually mum," Fred began, "he _does _have a daughter. Her name is Emily."  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Weasley looked thunderstruck. "Why did _I _not know about this?"  
  
"Because he didn't know until earlier today, mum!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face was blank. "Well, who's the mother? Is it that girl, _Katie Bell_?" she said the name as if it were something disgusting. It was common knowledge that Mrs. Weasley never like Katie. She struck her as a "dumb blonde".  
  
"Eye nee..." George mumbled after a moment of silence.  
  
"Who? Speak up!"  
  
"It's Hermione."  
  
"_Hermione_?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But... But I haven't seen her in so long!" Mrs. Weasley was confused. She didn't know about what happened that night. Only that all of a sudden, Hermione stopped coming over to the Burrow.  
  
"Well..." Ginny began.  
  
"It's all _their_ fault," Draco said suddenly.  
  
In 15 minutes, Draco told Mrs. Weasley about everything that had happened since that night. When he finished, Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears, looking at George in disgust. "George," she said in a low, angry voice. "You cheated on _Hermione_ with that, that, _stupid, no-good, 2 cent whore_?" Mrs. Weasley let out a hollow laugh. She walked over to George and smacked him upside the head. "I don't blame Hermione one bit for leaving you that night!" She looked at everyone else. "How could you all not tell Hermione what was going on? George isn't the only one at fault here! How could you all be so _stupid_?"  
  
They all stared at the ground in shame, except for Michael, who had fallen asleep in his chair.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione walked into the waiting room, looking a bit happier. "She's fine you guys..." her voice faded as she saw Mrs. Weasley. "Hello..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "Oh dear," she said hugging her. "You've been through so much!"  
  
"I know..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Arthur and I are always going to be here for you, no matter what, alright Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then," Mrs. Weasley straightened up. "I want to see my granddaughter!" She turned around quickly. "George! George, get over here. You need to at least talk to your daughter." George got up and walked over to his mother staring at the ground.  
  
When they were in the room, they saw Emily in her bed, her head wrapped with a thick, white bandage.  
  
"Hi mum," she said weakly. "Who's_ that_?" she pointed at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That's your grandma, sweetie," Hermione said sitting at the foot of her daughter's hospital bed.  
  
"Your hair," Emily said softly to Mrs. Weasley, "it's the same color as mine!"  
  
"Yes it is," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Emily, but my mom calls me '_Lee_'. She said that's what I called myself when I was learning how to talk. Sometimes, if she's in a great mood, she'll call me '_Dubblee_', because it sounds like 'double E', and my middle name is _Elizabeth_, so... yeah..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to Emily's bedside, beckoning George to do the same. "_You're_ my dad," Emily said suddenly looking at George. She looked at her mom to see that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Mom told me a lot about you, but she never said your name. She doesn't _hate_ you, you know," Emily said quietly. "She was just... really surprised to see you at Diagon Alley. I know my mom. She can't hold grudges for that long, but sometimes she has these... emotional spurges where she's either really happy or really mad. You just caught her when she wasn't feeling too great, so don't feel bad."  
  
George gave Emily a tiny smile. "She was always like that, I'd forgotten," he said softly stroking his daughter's cheek.  
  
Emily looked at her father and took in his appearance. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Mrs. Weasley said abuptly, "I really must be getting home George. Your father will be home any minute, and I've left Charlie there long enough." With a tiny '_pop!_' she was gone. George looked back at Emily only to see her sleeping peacefully.  
  
He looked at Hermione. She was smiling slightly in her sleep, but the smile wasn't the one he remembered. It had a touch of bitterness in it. He kissed her forehead softly, and sank into a chair on the side of the bed falling asleep holding Hermione's and Emily's hand.  
  
Everyone else walked in, and stopped. They saw the George, Hermione, and Emily sleeping so they turned around and looked at each other smiling slightly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers, once again! Please wait patiently for the next chapter, I'm still deciding on what will happen next. Millions of possibilities, you know...  
  
=) 


End file.
